


Get A Clue, Boys

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oblivious boys in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get A Clue, Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Combining two prompts:
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> pietro flirting shamelessly with clint and touching him in any way possible, and clint taking forever to admit that of course he loves the little shit 
> 
>  
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Truth or dare/spin the bottle prompt for hawksilver

Clint Barton was going to be the death of him. And not in the bleeding-out-on-the-cold-ground-riddled-with-bullets death (that one didn't take, thank goodness). No, Clint Barton was going to be the oh-my-god-can-he-be-any-more-oblivious-seriously-why-the-hell-do-I-even-like-him-in-the-first-place death of him.

 

Pietro is not a subtle person. He's brash and cocky, likes catchphrases and never thinks about consequences. Subtle is not his style. Especially when it comes to flirting.

 

Unfortunately he seems to have set his sights on most unobservant and unable-to-get-a-clue idiot he's ever met. Hawkeye is supposed to be their eyes, the one who sees everything and keeps them all safe. Maybe if Pietro were trying to kill him rather than date him, he might be noticed?

 

He's tried everything in his arsenal. _Everything_.

 

Walking around with just his short-shorts on? Check. Clint hadn't even blinked.

 

Making sure said short-shorts were purple in the hope of catching Clint's eye when it didn't work the first time? Check. Clint had complimented him on the colour.

 

Asking Clint to teach him archery so he can rub his body up against Clint's? Check. Clint kept correcting his stance in much too professional a manner.

 

Pietro's pretty sure that most of the other Avengers are laughing at him by now, he's sure he can hear the sniggers every time his latest attempt to woo Clint falls on it's face. Honestly? He's about ready to give up.

 

One more attempt. An old-school attempt. Go big or go home, right? Well, Pietro is going to go big and if Clint still doesn't pull his head out of his ass? Then it's over. He'll bow out gracefully. Pietro knows when he's been beat.

 

_God, he really hopes this works._

 

*

 

Clint has been on edge for weeks.

 

And it's all Pietro Maximoff's fault.

 

With his stupid, sexy short-shorts that very nearly shorted out Clint's brain (seriously, he thinks he actually might have forgotten to even blink the first time he saw Pietro wearing them). Then the combination of short-shorts and purple? Purple is _his_ colour. It was almost like Pietro was wearing Clint's own mark and it drove him crazy thinking about some other marks he could put on that lithe runners body.

 

Not to mention the torture of archery lessons. Trying to remain professional while that delicious ass rubbed teasingly against his crotch was almost the end of the line for him. He was so close to pressing Pietro up against the nearest wall (or bending him over the nearest surface) but he had miraculously managed to prevail.

 

Because the sad truth was that Pietro was out of his league. Too young, too gorgeous, too sexy, too snarky, too sly, too perfect for Clint Barton. It was killing him. And not in a watching-him-bleed-out-on-the-ground-way (that one didn't take, thank goodness). No, Pietro Maximoff was killing him in a oh-my-god-will-he-please-stop-touching-me-does-he-not-know-what-this-is-doing-to-me-way.

 

It's been tough. And Clint has been a walking ball of hormones for weeks now. That's the only excuse he has for agreeing to join in on the stupid game of Spin The Bottle in the first place.

 

*

 

In the end, there had been no need for Wanda to use her powers of persuasion to get the others to agree to the game of Spin The Bottle. (Although why this surprised Pietro when every third Thursday was strip poker night, he isn't sure.)

 

Wanda's powers will definitely be needed in this next part of the plan though and he gives his sister one last determined nod before Tony spins the bottle, ignoring the roll of the eyes that answer him.

 

Of course the bottle lands on Pietro, just as they had planned. Looking at Tony's wicked grin, Pietro barely has time to think that this was maybe a bad idea before Tony's tongue is forcing it's way into Pietro's mouth.

 

It's...huh...it's kind of nice...amazing, actually. Pietro had always assumed that Tony's facial hair would be rough and coarse and it is...but somehow the scrape and tickle of hair against his skin feels incredible. And, jesus, Tony Stark can kiss. Pietro is left breathless and probably red mouthed as Stark pulls back, patting him on the cheek and saying “Not bad, kid.”

 

He can feel the flush rising in his cheeks and tries his best to sneak a look at Clint's reaction. The archer looks pained and if it had been anyone else, Pietro would be rejoicing that his plan was working but with Clint's legendary resting bitch-face? He'd better continue on with the game to make sure.

 

Sam's kisses are sloppy and wet, a parody of a kiss more than anything else, playing up to the crowd and drinking in the laughter. (Clint is not laughing, Pietro is delighted to note.)

 

Rhodey is surprisingly tender. His tongue doesn't beg for entry, the movement of their lips more than enough to get the blood rushing through Pietro's body. Clint chooses that moment to gruffly announce that he's getting another beer and he looks so miserable that Pietro starts to have doubts about whether this was the right course of action.

 

Vision spins next and Wanda, obviously not wanting the others to get suspicious about the way the bottle always seems to stop on Pietro, takes one for Team Maximoff. Even if she does seem to be taking far too much enjoyment from it for Pietro's liking.

 

Clint sits back down in the circle with his beer and their eyes meet for a brief moment before Clint quickly looks away, but not before Pietro can see just how much this is hurting him. _Fuck._

 

This was supposed to be fun. It was supposed to be a game. Yes, he was looking to make Clint jealous, maybe goad him into realising he might have feelings but that wasn't green eyed jealousy he saw in Clint's eyes. It was _pain_ and Pietro is not OK with that.

 

He surfaces from his thoughts at the sound of Steve clearing his throat. The bottle that Steve had just spun was pointing squarely at him and Captain-fricking-America is raising an eyebrow at him asking for his consent to kiss him.

 

“No.”

 

*

_Did the kid just say no?_ Clint, who had been about to excuse himself when the damn bottle landed on Pietro _again_ , falls back on his heels as Pietro puts a stop to the game.

 

He can see Pietro's cheeks heat up as everyone looks at him and has to hold himself back from pulling him out the room, sheltering him from the unwanted attention.

 

“I'm sorry Cap but there is only one person here that I want to kiss.”

 

Clint's breath hitches as Pietro's eyes lock squarely on him, only dimly aware of Tony screeching about how once you went Stark, you never went back.

 

Pietro reaches out and picks up the bottle, turning it until it points directly at him. _Jesus, fuck._

 

Pietro crawls towards him, biting his lip with nerves and Clint is waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for the punch line, but then Pietro is right in front of him, blue eyes bright and unsure.

 

“Clint?”

 

Clint's control snaps and he's suddenly got a lap full of Pietro. Pietro's hands stroking through his hair, running up his back, his mouth wet and warm against his own, his tongue licking it's way into his mouth.

 

Pietro is young, gorgeous, sexy, snarky, sly, perfect _and_ one hell of a kisser. He's also, as of 2217 on the 7 th July 2015, Clint's oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-I'm-allowed-to-have-this boyfriend. (Wanda won the pool).

 

Apparently he had been flirting with Clint this whole time! Who knew?


End file.
